


The Sun and the Moon

by Vagrant25



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Episodes 1-8, F/F, F/M, Internalized Homophobia, Maya has Feelings, Pre-Slash, Season 1, compulsory heterosexuality, introspective maya, kind of, the beginning of the Maya and Riley's lovestory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrant25/pseuds/Vagrant25
Summary: A telling of  Girl Meets World from Maya's point of view- and her feelings for Riley.





	1. S1 Ep1,2

**Author's Note:**

> I tried not to make Maya sound to old? Because this is supposed to be in the seventh grade but at the same time i headcannon introspective and reflective Maya so this is a product of that. So its pretty out or character i guess I didnt change her actions just kinda put in her thoughts i feltshe would have???
> 
> this is not betaed sorry for the typos and grammar mistakes 
> 
> i obviously do not own Girl Meets World or any of its characters 
> 
> this my first fic so be nice pls

Maya defined her life by four words- Before Riley, and After Riley. Every story she could ever want to tell had Riley right smack in the middle of it. Maya loved it. Maya loved having someone she didn’t have to act tough around, someone who just wanted to be her friend and someone who knew her and still expected great things from her.

 

Before Riley things were hard- to comprehend, to like, to take but then Riley made things easier. She put things into a perspective Maya hadn’t thought of, a happier one. So when Maya crept into that little girls open window on that fateful day she of course had no idea how entangled she would become in her life. All she knew is she wouldn’t change it for the world. 

 

It was also painfully obvious Riley was Good and Maya was Bad so she did think that it would be in Riley’s best interest to stop being friends with her. It had seemed like there were thousands of little signs drifting by now showing how little their dynamic made sense and Maya’s heart was careening around in her chest because she still respected Mr.Matthews. 

 

And he would be right. Right to pull them apart because his daughter was Good and Maya was not. Maya prepared herself to let go- to stay on this subway all the way home where she belonged- to be nowhere near Riley.  

 

Except Riley doesn’t let go and one part of her is warmed because she knows Riley is her best friend, who loves her and who will fight with her parents for her. The Matthews are the most incredible people Maya knows and she would never want to cause them any trouble but she squeezes Riley’s hand tighter wondering how in the world was she so prepared to walk away from the greatest person and the brightest light in short her life. 

 

The womans words from the subway bounce around in her head as they walk- the “Power of Love” Maya likes the sound of that. 

 

Riley rushes inside and for a split second she feels bad for the Matthews- they raised Riley and now Riley was inside fighting for her. 

 

In a rapid few seconds, everything is fine. The war is over and Riley and Maya won. She can breathe easier now, all the pressure leaving her body because she does not have to leave. She can stay right here, right next to Riley, she can stand in the Sun and soak up its goodness- something she plans on doing for the rest of her life . 

 

*

 

Maya cringes seeing Riley “interact” with Lucas. The texting is a problem Maya knows- and Maya will do whatever she can to solve Riley’s problems. So she encourages her “Go, talk” and regrets it when Riley gets awkward-its adorable but still painfully awkward. 

 

She’s sitting in class and she sees it. Mr,Matthews is talking about how technology gets in the way of actual emotions. She wonders if everyday the lessons in this class will be this pivotal to solving Riley’s problems- if so it makes her job as the best bestfriend easier. 

 

Riley’s problem right now- even as she and Maya mimic zombies- is that she sees Lucas as a character and with the right pushing she could see him the way Riley sees her- a bestfriend. And ultimately Maya thinks that would make Riley happier than just texting- and Maya wants Riley happy more than she knows how to explain. 

 

Lucas speaks and Maya can feel her blood racing- he’s irritating in his ability to remain untouched by her mocking and for a second she can’t imagine someone more like Riley. She is hit by how good they could be Riley and Lucas together but quickly dismisses it because it makes itchy and she is getting ahead of herself.

 

She muses that this assignment will likely backfire on Mr.Matthews as it has that kind of feel to it. He continues to explain the assignment and the a briefly panics when the bell rings but Maya, despite having to work with Farkle, is happy with the teams.

 

If Lucas and Riley are on a team they will have to talk.

-

“Disconnect to Connect” she thinks and Farkle is talking and she listening with one ear, keeping one ear out for Riley and both her eyes on the sky. 

 

On one hand it’s weird, she feels like she’s sharing something with Farkle letting him see her drawings- she never thought them personal until now, maybe because no one ever took the time to look. She is proud she can feel a small smile pull onto her face thinking about this gift that came as a great surprise. A gift she didn't know she had.

 

Maya is holding the book up, her eyes gazing down the page and she hears the librarian say “Start at the beginning” to Riley and she begins to read aloud “ Because it’s not until you have really looked at each other and a human connection that you can even begin to know each other”

 

Maya’s mind quickly flies to Riley and wonders how many times she’s really looked at her because she is someone she wants to know.Then in reverse she wonders how many times Riley really looked at her and wonders if Riley knows her the way she knows Riley.

 

She is pulled from her thoughts when Farkle tells her to look at him and she can’t. Its different with everyone else. She has known Farkle a long time and what if she finds out he completely different than she thought? She doesn’t want to be a bad friend but also if she’s looking at him and he’s looking at her what if he sees something she can’t control? Farkle is smart but Maya thinks in this moment I did the both of us a favor. 

 

“There is no connection you can make with any screen that compares to the moment you understand only human beings have souls” She’s reading and thinking about everyone she’s ever seen on the subway, anyone who has ever smiled and nodded or waved. And Riley- her soul and how just like the Sun and Moon they couldn’t be more different but Maya does like to reflect Riley’s light too. 

She knows Farkle is trying and despite her harsh tone she knows he will keep trying because they are friends. And someday she will tell him that she’s thankful he never stopped. 

 

Riley walks home in a daze and inside her head- Maya wishes she could know what she’s thinking. In some ways this feels like the farthest they have ever been apart, right beside each other but Riley’s thoughts miles away with Lucas- it’s different Maya thinks she doesn’t like it but Riley has a new smile on her face so maybe it’s worth it. 

 

-

 

At the library, with Mr.Matthews she can’t help but glad because a worried Mr.Matthews means something interesting will happen.

 

“They are just friends” she has a feeling she will be saying this phrase often. She also wonders how Mr.Matthews knows it’s different with Lucas.

 

“I know the story” and Maya is at a loss. Suddenly this feels bigger than before and she doesn’t want it to be. Curiosity of the story behind those words nags at her- will that Riley and Lucas' story?

 

She walks around the book case to physically be on the same side as Mr.Matthews- the irony is not lost on her as she to now is slightly worried.The phone is nice, the intention is nicer and she is reminded again how lucky she is to know them. And how she would never do anything to lose them- so she will do as Mr.Matthews asked and be a bystander to a completely new type of story in their life. Riley and Maya’s life- she likes the ring to it and that although she never needed a reason to stick close to Riley now she has one and its not something she takes lightly. 

 

“And if something beautiful ever happens paint me a picture” an indignant part of her wants to say that that would be so many pictures because something beautiful happens with Riley everyday. 

 

She agrees to record every beautiful thing because she would have anyways and sharing it with someone who saw Riley- really saw her didn’t sound horrible. Although as she walks out of the library she is walking with a sense of loss. This feeling is one Maya has had lots of interactions with but can not understand as she has only been given things.

 

A task to record Riley’s story doesn’t mean she’s not part of it she tells herself. Still she walks in defeat feeling as though she’s been taken out of a race she didn’t know she wanted to be in until it was too late. 


	2. S1Ep3,4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again things have gotten more out of character because i fail at writing someone who sounds young??
> 
> no beta so sorry for grammar mistakes and typos 
> 
> i dont own Girl Meet World or any of the characters 
> 
> i watch the episodes as i write so you watch the episodes to get a feeling for where each part it in the episode if you want...

Being a part of the Matthews Family breakfast was sometimes a highlight of Maya’s day today was one of those days. 

 

Things felt good, the Sun was shining and Riley was smiling. 

 

-

 

“The game is protect the plant from the bulldozer in the pink sweater” . Protect Riley. Even still Riley swings in the door and out of it quicker than Maya could stop her. 

 

And she wilted. Sliding to the ground she listened as Riley talked through it and suddenly felt a fierce anger at Lucas and Missy for making Riley shrink down and feel smaller- she knew this was irrational but it did little to change her feelings. 

 

“I wish the world was just me and you”. Maya smiled. This was something other people couldn’t take away- their friendship. 

 

“Then it is” and Maya liked the idea of A Maya-and-Riley-Only World even if it was a tad unrealistic she was comforted by the fantasy. 

 

-

 

Maya knew she couldn’t protect Riley from everything as much as she wanted to- she knew these feelings Riley was developing for Lucas were different and new.  It didn't change the fact that she wanted to protect her though.

 

It was too late to tell Mr.Matthews that the job was to hard and difficult because she couldn’t control everything people like Missy Bradford would throw a wrench in things. 

 

Maya gestured to Missy when Riley seemed to get lost somewhere in her thoughts about her relevance to Lucas and as Riley was excused Maya looked on frustrated. 

 

“People who had viewed themselves as safe no longer had any security at all” Maya’s thoughts whizzed around trying to wrap her head around the Lucas-Missy / Lucas-Riley problem. Faintly she could hear the sound of date-like plans being made.

 

She winced when Riley walked in and asked the universe to please allow Riley not to act rashly and just be cool. Turning to Farkle she wondered how bad it could be. 

 

“Boop” and in that second it turns out the world wanted to swallow up Riley and Maya thinks she just might let it if it would save Riley from this situation. She glared at Missy who looked delighted at the course of events. 

 

She shakes her head letting Riley know that as much as she wishes she could get her out of this situation she has no idea what it happening. Riley's face was frozen and Maya yearned to get her friend out of the situation unfortunately there was no way to go back after accidentally putting your finger up someones nose.

 

“The bombing of Pearl Harbor was our official entrance to a world at war, and nothing would ever be the same.” Maya wanted to say it has seemed like things had been changing long before now but maybe that was just her. 

 

-

 

Seeing Riley stuffed into the tiny locker was sad and complicated. 

 

“C’mon little plant. Come back into the Sun” Despite how often Maya compared Riley to the Sun she knew she wasn’t. Maya wanted her little star to come out- Riley sometimes outshined the Sun but right now she was hidden away her light not reaching even Mayas fingertips. 

 

She tried to cheer her up but along came Missy Bradford and as she talked to Riley, Maya considered briefly murder because this girl thought it was ok to speak to Riley like that. 

 

While Lucas mattered very little to Maya in the scheme of things she knew he was important to Riley and Riley was the most important thing to Maya so when she spoke she meant it. 

 

“ I loathe you” and Missy acted like having Lucas-the-nicest-kid like you was a badge of honor, Maya could laugh but she wasn’t feeling cruel enough to point this out. And when Riley announced her new residence Maya sighed. Glancing at Farkle she knew they had work to do.

 

-

 

Sitting at the Bay Window Maya is not very surprised when Farkle crawls in. 

 

“But I thought you loved you her” Maya is confused how can he be in love with Riley and help her get with Lucas.Maya thought if you loved someone you would  want to be with them- not have someone else be with them

 

“I love both of you I want you happy” he says this and it resounds with her. Obviously they are talking about different kinds of love. Looking back at Riley and then to Farkle trying to let him know she needs to talk to him without actually saying any words. 

 

-

 

Maya sighs and turning to Farkle on the subway she stares at him til he looks at her. She wonders how to phrase this. She knows he is smart and if she says it wrong she will admit more than she wants to.

 

“I have feelings” she begins and he looks at her quizzically. Obviously to him it’s been apparent that she had feelings. Maya almost wants to laugh because this entire situation is crazy but Farkle she thinks will understand. 

 

“I have feelings for someone” she pauses again and Farkle has yet to say anything or even move he just stares “that I shouldn’t have feelings for” and she sighs. 

 

Farkle nods and she wonders if he knows. She wouldn’t put it past him. These feelings she has are different than she has had before. Maybe this is how Riley feels about Lucas. 

 

All she knows is she doesn’t want him taken away from us and all Maya knows is she doesn’t want Riley taken away from her. 

 

-

 

“I could introduce to my special guest star” As Maya launches herself onto Mr.Matthews back she wonders if there was anything she wouldn’t do for Riley? It an obvious no, as she brings him to the ground. 

 

She can’t help but to stare at Riley- her bestfriend would do anything for her friends and she grins. Especially when Riley after helping her father up begins to talk excitedly about placards. 

 

-

 

“You want us” Maya is smiling because this is great. Riley is happy, Farkle is happy, Lucas- who until Maya was ambivalent about now has earned points in her book- is happy. 

 

And as Lucas speaks she’s reminded they are only in the seventh grade- she doesn’t have to know exactly what she feels or why, she can just hang out with her friends until she figures it out.

 

“You know what the greatest thing about having friends is? Sometimes all you have to do is trust them” And Maya does. She knows they will be there for her when she does figure it out.

 

“When peace time came the United States enjoyed its greatest period of growth, prosperity and happiness” Looking at the faces in this classroom Maya was almost overwhelmed with how much she could not wait to grow with them. Happiness, too, sounded nice. 

 

*

 

Lucas is irritating. Lucas is irritating because Maya can’t get to him. Every witty thing Maya thinks up he responds in kind. 

 

The only problem is if Maya isnt talking to Lucas or Riley then they are talking to each other- and Maya mimics gagging. 

 

They both go in these circles that make Maya want lose it. Partly because when Riley is talking in circles to Lucas she isnt paying attention to Maya. 

 

Maya has never really had to share Riley’s attention with anyone before except for maybe Farkle and is not used to it. She dances around to pull Riley’s attention back to her when both Riley and Lucas walk into the classroom. 

 

She keeps dancing as the crowd claps because she can’t find a reason not to but in the back of head head she wonders what she is going to do when Riley begins to really pay attention to Lucas?

 

-

 

“You failed me” Maya’s whole world has gone dim. She repeats her statement again and this time it feels like a knife in her back. 

 

“You think I’m a failure” She knows how grades work. She knows that she couldn’t always be an exception or special but she didn’t think it would happen this soon. She wonders what she is even doing here- pretending to learn and acting like she gets something more out of this than a social hour. 

 

She knows she isn’t smart like Riley or Farkle but she didn’t think she was a failure, until now. 

 

“Theres nothing more for you to teach me” she hears Mr.Matthews protest but his words fall on deaf ears as she walks towards the door of the classroom. 

 

She stops.

 

“You do not walk out of here” and she’s stuck momentarily in the doorway. It feels final standing here. Almost like she is about to lose everything and she smiles softly.

 

She has been left and now she is leaving.  

 

-

 

“I know you Maya,you’ll make a big deal out of this pretend to leave school forever then you’ll be back for gym class”

 

Normally Riley is right. Normally Maya agrees she would come back. But Riley doesn’t get it- Mr.Matthews failed her. And suddenly Maya doesn’t think she could stay here at school a second longer when no one here believes in her or pays attention to her. 

 

She knows it’s crazy to just leave and not come back. She knows how that can hurt people. Still she has never had the opportunity and right now she feels like a distraction. To Riley who is already dealing with a fight with her dad. 

 

And until she can sort out her feelings in terms of the whole Riley-Lucas thing she doubts she will feel any better. She acknowledges it’s less of a Riley-Lucas thing and more of a Riley thing but even admitting that, to herself, seems too big to do sitting in the front row of social studies. 

 

“I won’t be there” she smiles softly because she doesn’t want Riley to wait for her. She wants her to understand she isn’t coming back.

 

-

 

“I now attend a prestigious online academy” she is sitting in the Bay Window trying to act like she hasn’t changed. Like this entire situation hasn’t changed her. It has.

 

Topanga walks in and she listens to her teach Riley. Maya wonders if she is ever realizes how lucky she is to have such great parents. 

 

When Mr.Matthews walking Maya is surprised. Surprised because he failed her, thought her a failure, and he still came to talk to her. Walking into the dining room she is apprehensive on one hand these people are her as close to a family as she has got and she loves them but she is hurt. 

 

Mr.Matthews pulls out her quiz and she realizes she doesn’t want to do this. Doesn’t want to hear the reasons because she’s afraid she will agree with them. 

 

Standing up “Sit down.” She stares “You can’t tell me-”I just did” Riley interrupts. Maya listens because she always listens to Riley. Riley is her bestfriend and she loves her and most of Riley believes in her. 

 

Somewhere along the way that got lost behind her own feelings and forgotten but Maya knows she wont forget it again.

 

The grip Riley has on her hand is grounding “ You are smart” she has a feeling Riley won’t let her think otherwise. They work their way through the quiz and Maya knows things- it’s just a little buried beneath the things she wrote to sound smart. 

 

She tried to sound better, different and doing this made her realize that everything she did had only hurt her. 

 

“I listen to you” she agrees. She doesn’t know when or why but somewhere along the way she thought Riley couldn’t know her as well she thought. But she does- Riley is her bestfriend and even though she doesn’t know everything Maya goes through she does pay attention.

“Nothing to be ashamed of anymore Maya” and it hits home for Maya. Because their are so many things she’s ashamed of- her dad leaving,her grades, living in a different part of town, her own feelings. 

 

“I have to be able to talk to you” because these people are here for her. It’s something she has never experienced but she knows she going to remember this moment and she wants too. 

 

She doesn’t want to fail, to be left, to be ignored and today she realized there are things you can’t change. Her dad leaving can’t be undone and it’s not all bad it has given her the opportunity to get to know this family who truly cares for her like her mom. 

 

But the things she can change like grades and thoughts with effort can make the things she can’t change like feelings Maya doesn’t quite understand a little easier to bear.

 

-

 

“You actually put thought into our little game don’t you?” Maya is glad she is at the dance.

Surrounded by her friends even if she and Farkle are dancing unlike everyone else. She is having a good time even if her face doesn’t show it and she knows Farkle gets it. 

 

“May I have this dance?” Maya felt excluded the moment Mr.Matthews started talking about fathers showing up. She knew hers wouldn't just like any other time. She didn’t want to let go of that happy feeling she had been cultivating inside herself. She is hocked to realize he is talking to her and Riley had moved to the side.

 

Slowly dancing, the words of the song stick with her and she realizes she trusts him- Mr.Matthews isn’t her dad or actually related to her but he’s better. Listening to Riley make-up with him and clarify that he is, in fact, her father Maya can’t help but grin. Trying to figure everything out and hide who you are is not helpful- having people who have you best interest at heart is. Being a part of a weird if a slightly nontraditional family and having friends you can count on is. 

 

A Father-Daughter dance with two people who she loves and trusts is something to be happy about- if she got a little lost along the way she has a great teacher to show her options and put her back on the right path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> swell guys i wrote this chapter quicker than the other hope it was good!  
> if you have ideas and or critics pls leave a comment
> 
> have a good day


	3. Episodes 5 and 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still unbetaed  
> sorry for typos and or grammar mistakes 
> 
> i dont own girl meets world or its character

“Yeah, you kiss that girl, you crazy spear carrier” The crowd continued to cheer as Maya slid onto the table next to RIley.

 

Gazing at her Maya wondered the exact same thing, _how do they end up in situation like this?_

 

-

 

“Your gonna wreck our little Farkle” she had seen Farkle and Riley go back and forth for years and she knew there was only way this was going end.

 

Still she knew Farkle had done at least some of this on purpose, mostly in part to see if Riley would lie to him or not. Maya doubted the genius truly believed Riley about acting but he would probably run with it until she realized she should be honest.

 

-

 

“But in my experience with the universe, the truth always finds a way to come out”

 

Maya glanced down at the locket, at the family she held in her hands and resolved the truth was this was her locket now. This pocket sized family was hers and she didn’t have lots of things. And she  wasn’t going to let anyone-not even Riley- take it away from her.

 

So she jokes, she’s hopes if she brushes it off enough Riley will let it go. She lies and she laughs and pleads with the universe to let her _keep_ this _one_ thing.

 

At her locker she hopes bringing up her father will make Riley leave it alone. Although as the lie glides from her mouth she can’t help but wish he had sent her the necklace, sent her _something_ , _anything_.

 

“Why don’t you just call me a liar?” Suddenly Maya is angry and not in a loud way but in a quiet sad way. Riley has no right to say lying is bad or that she deserves the truth when she refuses to be honest with Farkle.

 

She says as much. She can sense the tension now between Riley and herself and its not something she ever wanted to create.

 

The worst part is that Riley is hung up on who gave the locket to Maya or where she got it but not why she wants it. Maya knows it’s ridiculous to want Riley to know something she herself hasn’t explained.

 

She does know one thing though the quicker this week’s lesson on truth is over the better.

 

-

 

Maya looks out her window taking in the glowing lights of the neon signs. She is gripping the locket as tight as she can hoping that somehow the family inside will leave an imprint on more than just her palm.

 

This family looks perfect and her heart twinges as she wonders if maybe the locket is like her now, left and forgotten by the people or person that should have been holding them close.

 

-

 

She crawls into Riley window dodging a frankly intelligent looking pigeon along the way.

She’s got a gut feeling when Riley sits down next to her. Still Maya doesn’t want to lie to Riley at the Bay Window it’s their place, and she doesn’t want to tarnish it.

 

“Maya, you have cried to me because your Dad doesn’t send you stuff” Maya sometimes forgets

Forgets just how long they have been friends and Maya can’t lie about things Riley remembers- she just can’t.

 

“Sometimes I walk around the village, and i pass stores and i look in windows at things i know ill never have, so one day I saw this sitting in the lost in found basket. Do you think its right that somebody loses something so beautiful and never comes back for it?” She tries to explain.

 

A part of Maya wants Riley to understand more than anything because this is important to her. This locket is a symbol of a family that someone left behind and Maya _is_ that.

 

“I walked by the window for months, nobody claimed the locket,okay? It sat there like a kid that has no-”she has to stop herself from saying father,”like an orphan.So I claimed it. It’s mine now”

 

Riley rails on about how she can’t take things that aren’t her but she doesn’t understand the locket didn’t belong to anyone anymore not after sitting their for months alone.

 

The pigeon flocks to the window “My father tells my mother the truth even when he knows she is gonna shove a chicken in his face”

 

Maya warms slightly hearing that Riley was thinking about her when she was with her family.

Maya gets it- Riley will always tell her the truth because she loves her and wants the best for her. It makes her feel better knowing that their is a slight difference in her friendship with Riley compared to Farkle.

 

Ultimately Riley is just concerned and Maya humors her. “That’s adorable” she can’t help but to grin because Riley is so honest and she really cares for Maya.

 

“I think you a thief” and the warmth she felt surrounding her dissipates, because decidedly that is not adorable. That hurts. She never wants Riley to think of her like that- to see her as something that simple and Bad.  

 

“You think I’m afraid to tell people the truth.Im not. And I now await your praise.” Maya just stares. For a second she had let herself believe that she was special to Riley in the way Riley was special to her but once again she was reminded that Riley didn’t see her that way.

 

Riley has her arms outstretched and Maya never turns down her hugs because they make her feel safe and warm like she had felt a few minutes ago. She ignores them and climbs out the window, she has the locket and tonight that is all that mattered.

 

She ignores Riley’s soft call of her name, nodding to the pigeon she begins her walk home her thoughts swirling around the family in the picture.

 

-

 

Maya feels oddly vindicated when Farkle begins to quit his clubs and Riley’s rhetorical question of what could possibly go wrong is answered.

 

The truth will come out, Maya understand but she had waited six months and no one came for it. A family was inside and no one came back for it.

 

-

 

She crawls into Riley’s room and sits next to Mr.Matthews.  

“Maybe it is.But ya know I don’t think that matters to Maya at all. You know it’s an interesting thing about lockets it’s usually what’s inside that matters most to people. Isn’t that right Maya?”

 

She should’ve known Mr.Matthews would see right through her. The family that was pictured inside is what matters- it has so little to do with how pretty or expensive it looks.

 

“I don’t know. A father a mother a little girl. I just like that they are all together.I’m keeping it” Riley had questioned who the family but Maya didn’t care the picture was about the what rather than the who. The family more than the their name.

 

“You know what girls, the universe is the most confusing place you’ll ever live but if you listen carefully, you’ll find out it s paying attention and that it cares about you”

 

Maya wonders if that’s even possible. She stares at Riley trying to convey her confusion about the universe and their place in it. As sure as Mr.Matthews was she isnt.

 

Moving to sit on Riley’s bed she is drawn into the conversation with Auggie “Auggie do you mean the universe does pay attention to me?” she asks.

 

She high fives the kid as he caused the epiphany- maybe there was something out there paying attention.

 

-

 

Farkle was laying on the stage and Maya is brought back to when she had spilled her guts to him about her feelings. Furthermore she suddenly understands Riley and her inability to hurt to him with her honesty.

 

He kisses her and Maya wants to laugh because honestly that is Farkle. In a way she wonders if this means he didn’t know who she was talking about or if t kiss was a message she didn’t understand.

 

She decides it doesn’t matter but continues to rub it in. This would be a story she would remember forever. When they hear Lucas speak her face falls and she steps back as Riley excitedly throws herself into Juliet’s spot.

 

She watches them with a tight smile on her face, because she knows how Riley wants this. She knows this is a story she will remember always too.

 

She moves to lay next to her and Maya feels a little sad. She has a feeling this won’t be the last time she steps back and watches their story unfold. She remembers what Mr.Matthews said about  knowing the story of being just friends and right now she can guess the ending.

 

She laughs though with Riley happy that she is happy.

 

-

 

At the subway station Maya feels so awkward parting with the locket that she had tried to make part of her and she knows she will miss is weight around her neck and the feel of it in her palm.

 

“You want to know the truth, my dad hasn’t sent me stuff in a long time and the universe is probably to much too busy to notice whether I’m doing the right thing”

 

She was doing this because she had to let it go- this dream she had.The universe couldn’t possibly be paying attention.

 

And then she turns around. There is the family in the picture. The who they are suddenly hits Maya and she kneels down giving the locket to the little girl.

 

“Never lose this” and she isn’t just talking about the locket. Wrapping an arm around Riley’s shoulders and walking back home steps in sync- a little pigeon walking along too.

 

*

“What’s coming crazy?” Riley begins to talk about boys and Maya isn’t interested. Maya finds them utterly boring and even though she would be the first to walk across the party to the “boys side” she would be doing it for Riley.

 

“This is where you go one way and I go the other. You get the invite and you marry pretty boy hipster and I  end up marrying Anthony Delvecchio and we buy things in bulk”

There is lot Riley said that Maya disagrees with. Firstly Riley is too good Anthony Delvecchio.

Second, Maya is definitely not marrying pretty boy hipster.

 

-

 

“Sup,Riles? Pops lesson hitting a little close to home?” Maya has a feeling this is going to be a good lesson.

 

“Being what other people want you to be is just a sword hanging over your head” Maya gets this because she constantly trying to be cool. Also it’s like the boys things- if she had been invited to the party with boys she would have been forced to do what everyone else was doing because everyone expects her to be the cool kid.

 

She wonders if Riley can see how well this applies to her. Either way Maya wonders if other girls feel the same way she does. No boy makes her feels the way Riley feels about Lucas but maybe that’s just because they are different. Although Maya knows there is really only one person she feels strongly about- Riley but she is a girl.

 

-

 

“Yeah, I’m smiling, I’m watching” once again Maya can feel her smile tighten. Riley is her best friend and she would do anything for her.

 

Mr.Matthews draws her out of her thoughts and she tries to console and when the door opens she knows he gets it.

 

“I know, honey” Maya had fingered out exactly who pretty boy hipster was when she say him go into the bathroom and those two kids came out.

 

Maya can’t help but laugh as the lightsaber falls just slightly over Riley’s head.

 

-

 

Maya storms in grabbing Farkle unable to help her growing frustration, “Okay Farkle where is she?” she left Riley with him so it’s on him that she wasn’t there when Maya went to pick her up this morning.

 

“What did you do with my girl?” She is angry and Riley is her best friend she sent texts too that Riley hadn’t answered.

 

As Riley walked in Maya, honestly did not know what to do. She turned it over to Mr.Matthews who tried to turn it back to her but Riley did not want to be herself thens he was not going to listen to Maya.

 

-

 

As Maya crawls into the Bay Window , “I’m gonna take one last shot as this while I believe riley is still in there and not completely under the spell of -” she see him. Farkle and suddenly she it too angry to even blink.

 

Throwing him to the ground repeatedly she is angry that could even say she was hindering Riley from reaching her full potential. She loves Riley and she would never hurt her.

 

“The world I know wants you to be yourself, in my world it needs you in it” She means this, from a place she can’t describe she feels this.

 

Riley is one of the most important things in the world to Maya, her best friend and she needs her- she needs her to be herself. Because it’s RileyandMaya and without Riley it is just Maya- a world Maya can not and refuses to experience.

 

“This is not over Farkle” she is angry how could he even think the things he said?

They were supposed to be friends and here he was ripping away Riley under the guise of popularity.

 

She knows partly she should be angry with Riley for getting so caught up in the popularity stuff and basically abandoning her but she knows she doesn’t mean it that way she is just excited about popularity.

 

-

 Sitting on the park bench withe Farkle she glares at him.

 

He looks at her and then winces and looks away,"Im sorry Maya I shouldn't have said you were holding her back, it was mean"

 

She knows he means it but an anxious art of her wonders if that is what he thinks. She says this. She is trying to be cool and unaffected but besides Riley, Farkle is her closest friend and he knows her too well. Farkle head spins to her quickly,"Maya you and Riley are like two sides of the same coin. I think I was always jealous of how close you were- there never seemed to be much space for me" 

 

He refuses to meet her eyes and she sighs, "I'll get her back Farkle" and then she sighs and stands they are in front of Farkle's building and she has a long trip home.

"Ill have Mark drive you home if you want?'' she knows this is him reaching out but she shakes her head and walks toward the subway station. She'll meet up with her neighbor Shelia on the subway and walk home with her.

 

-

 

“Farkles not the only one with a master plan” to be fair he probably could’ve spent five minutes coming up with something more effective than this which Maya spent the last two classes thinking of.

 

“Stop pretending to be a Harajuku girl because you’re not; you’re Riley. R-I-L-E-Y”

She knows Riley and she knows that this will get her.

 

“I wouldn’t know and let’s not try so hard to find out” because Maya like it when they are them.

Just them not pretending to be something for other people. When they are together they don’t have to do that and when they aren’t together she knows they will have the courage to be themselves because they accept each other.

 

Leaning together she knows she has secrets and things about herself she can’t accept, things she won’t tell Riley out of fear but when she is ready she knows Riley will still be Riley.

 

-

 

“You’re always popular with your best friend”

 

Maya grins and looks at Riley. She got her back. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these chapters are getting longer? im going to try to post once a week  
> also I dont know if im going to go go through and rewrite every episode? Especially parts of the first season- if yall have any ideas leave a comment on what episodes you would want to see from the first season or if you would interested if i just kept writing this way for every episode?  
> have a great day/week !
> 
> also the end of this ch sucks sorry i rewrote it a bunch and it did not get any better


	4. Episode 7 & 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beware this chapter i have rewritten a ton and it still didnt seem right
> 
> also Maya gets a crush kinda not really so im not going to tag it because  
> Maya still has feeling for Riley 
> 
> i dont own these charcters or the show 
> 
> this will probably have typos

 

They are sitting in the bay window arguing about art class. 

“I’m fine believing nothing much will happen for me otherwise i’m full of hope. You hope for things; you get disappointed.”

 

Maya feels like her heart is rattling in her chest but she does her best to remain calm despite Riley’s impassioned questions.

 

“I’m not one of those dreamers” and she knows Riley won’t let this go. She knows this just as she knows the sun will rise tomorrow. A part of her begs still because Riley doesn’t get it- Maya isn’t like her, Maya isn’t normal.

 

She’s got baggage on top of baggage on top of baggage. Small part of her knows that what is great about Riley, what she loves about Riley, is her belief that things are going to turn out well.

 

-

 

Maya slides forward in her seat,trying to hide her face, as her Mom comes in the door- her embarrassment is practically spilling out of her.

 

“Mom, what you doing it was yesterday” Maya is speaking to the desk hoping this is isn’t really happening. Her mom can’t actually be here- a day late a dollar short as they say.

 

Maya glances at Riley and wishes the ground would just rip open and eat her up.

 

“I think it works best for us, when you go on your imaginary auditions, and chase our imaginary father. I appreciate your coming I do, and I’m not humiliated , I’m not I’m ok, are you ok? Good”

She says imaginary because those things are so unlikely there is no point in putting faith in them anymore. The audition never work out and her father is never coming back- there’s no point in hoping otherwise.

 

Although she is embarrassed and as she walks away she hopes her Mom knows she is in some way proud of her. Because she is humiliated but she shouldn’t be, she shouldn’t care and these people’s opinion of her shouldn’t matter. But she will lie if it makes her mom and Riley feel better.  

 

-

 

“I could never” and she really couldn’t .

 

Until she is angry. She doesn’t understand what Riley can’t understand. Maya knows nothing good can come from showing her art it will be just build her up until she inevitably gets yanked down.

 

She paints Riley green and then Riley brings up her Mom and she covers her in green paint.

-

 

Riley is screaming about her mom when she walks by and a part of her tunes it out because Riley is only going to be disappointed again.

 

The Matthews are here and Maya is happy because things are going well and she knows Topanga means it when she compliments her talent. Compliments from the Matthews are always a double edged sword- she knows they see great things in her and she knows she doesn’t believe that great things will happen in the future but nevertheless the compliment offers a nice kind of warmth.

 

Even as she watches Farkle blunder through asking questions he should already know the answer too and seeing Lucas try to stop him but only elevating the awkwardness- she thinks this isn’t going to bad.

 

Until she sees Riley stalk away- leaving and Maya worries briefly if she is mad at her before curbing the thought remembering how unlikely Riley is to let this whole thing go.

 

-

 

“Thank you for staying with Maya.” “Always” Sometimes the Matthews are everything Maya could ever want in a family pesky, overbearing and there.

 

“I showed my work and people liked it. And it made me think I could be something someday’’

Maya knows the night went rough for Riley- she got let down but Maya realized tonight that she can count on herself and on her actions. She can count on her art to make her something better and that she can be something other than an unlucky waitress.

 

She holding the tuna melt and she miles because she knows her mom loves her. As much as she wishes for things to be different she knows she really just wants her mom here. She also knows Riley is one of the best things to ever happen to her and while she had initially been so angry that she wouldn’t listen to her she knows her talent is being good at seeing what people need.

 

She reminded Maya that half is better than none in terms of moms, and tuna melts.

 

*

 

“How you doing honey” she asks as she glances at Riley.

 

She glances at the girl as she works herself. Maya so far is just confused as to what the entire card and gift have to do with Ancient Greece but it Mr.Matthew’s class so she wait.

 

Although she perks up hearing about a get out of detention card and walking back to her desk she realizes she has been played. Mr.Matthews explains the point of the gift and card.

 

She turns to Lucas- the traitor- and he still remains unaffected by her taunts.

 

-

 

As Lucas calls them light and dark good and bad Maya can’t help the frown that sticks to her face. She knows who is light and good and who is dark and bad.

 

They gravitate towards the melon balls which are great.  Riley walks over Smackle and Maya wants to groan. She sees the awkward hug and walks over after stuffing a last melon ball in her mouth.

 

“Oh,no I already have a weird friend” she is referring to Farkle because Riley has always been different has never weird to her necessarily. Riley has always been special.

 

-

 

“You are like a little gopher chipmunk combo deal”  Smackle is cute. Maya wonders why she can’t see that. She sees all the potential Smackle has to look like them but even before with her braids and glasses Maya thought the girl was cute.

 

“You the hottest little gopher chipmunk in the whole forest” the words are of her mouth before she can stop them. She is glad no one is paying any particular attention to her although she reasons they most likely thought she meant it in a friendly way.

 

Which she did. Maya reiterates to herself that while girls are pretty and beautiful her lack of interest in boys is because they are young not because of some other alternative.

 

She gets up trying to move past her blunder that obviously affected no one but her drawing the attention back to Smackles speech which remained robotic.

 

Then she leans toward Riley as her mind is blown.

 

-

 

Maya realizes they are watching two geniuses play a game of social chess or checkers or something. She kind wants to mess her up because if she isn’t into Farkle then she shouldn’t try to get in his head. Maya wants to protect Farkle from this but at the same time everyone is on the crazy train too so if Riley isn’t stopping it mine as well let it happen.

 

She almost feels bad for the little gopher chipmunk- she doesn’t want to go back. She hasn’t known Farkle to be wrong about many things and if they changed her they are is some way responsible- she glances at Riley knowing her best friend understands her worry.

 

-

 

“You want us to change her back” it comes out as a question but she realizes Farkle does appreciate Smackle even if it isn’t in the way she wants. Farkle recognizes Smackle’s potential and Smackle has a slightly misguided belief on how to get his attention; she is unaware she already has it.

 

“You’re pretty smart Maya” Farkle doesn’t mean it in a rude way. He’s trying to say thank you getting it- for wanting to win the right way when normally she is all for cheating. It also forces Maya to realize that even Farkle can get sucked into believing what others think of her- she forgives him without words because that is how they are.

 

She jokes with him and it’s the closest to admitting she was worried about him. He knows she was worried but he won’t push her or try to make her realize he can protect himself when she is only trying to help. T

-

 

Later as he waves walking into his building Maya feels oddly proud. Smiling because she thinks Smackle and Farkle are more alike than either knows both helplessly unaware of their own magnetism.

 

Farkle is her friend and she knows she will always be pulled to protect him although the pull to protect Smackle certainly is new but no less strong.

 

-

 

Maya following the same cord Riley she knows Smackle is going to do well.

 

Once the debate is over the cutest little gopher chipmunk is standing before them asking to be friends. Maya has decided she does like Smackle because after all Smackle does care about Farkle.

 

-

 

As they are all seated around the table at Topangas she smiles as she realizes that Smackle was using Lucas. She says as much and the demeanor of the table shifts to incredulousness but she sees the soft smile cross Farkles face and knows that he had realized that fact already too.

 

“ They’re beautiful? Oh yeah, I never really noticed” Maya likes her friends; likes that Farkle doesn’t see light and dark or good and bad. He sees them and its comforting although he did get caught up in their social personas. She smiles at Riley glad her best friend doesn’t see her like that either. She knows she doesn't because Riley is looking into her eyes right now with so much love- Maya likes this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment with suggestion is may go through and choose like four more eipsodes to do of season 1  
> just because it is taking awhile and known of it is planned out  
> i just want to get to the triangle and past that to get to like the ending Maya and Riley deserved  
> also if you like this let me know i work hard to make this not trash evne tho sometimes it is  
> so let me know what you like or dont like about it


	5. Episodes 16 & 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi there are probably typos   
> sorry   
> i own nothing

“Riley I got you a present.” It isn’t just the jacket she is wearing although the irony of the coat keeping her warm from the cold is not lost on her. She had decided to give her the bigger present - bigger in terms of the emotion not the price. 

 

She is concerned however when she sees Riley’s face drop to a frown. Shaun must obviously not be as cool as Mr.Matthews thinks otherwise he would love Riley. 

 

-

 

Maya smiles sweetly at the boy as he walks into the room. He has Riley's eyes and easy going smile and Maya thinks this would be a good time to test if she can like those kind of things on a boy. 

 

She comments she could be Riley’s aunt and watches as her faces pulls an offput expression. She wonders if his hugs would make her feel like Riley’s do- she promptly allows herself to fall into him. 

 

“Boy, you grew up gorgeous” and Maya can’t help the smile that grows across her face. It's a nice compliment, and Maya will take a compliment from a pretty boy with nice eyes that reminds her of Riley. 

 

-

 

“ Riley and I are the best friends on the planet.” Maya doesn’t like Shaun. She doesn’t like his demeanor- his blase attitude towards Riley frankly fills her with anger. 

 

“ Why do you make Riley feel bad?” She hears his acknowledgement. 

Still she is not happy with it. He’s an adult he's supposed to realize these types of things. She could see his shock and she feels little remorse for how he feels when he has been making her best friend feel terrible.

 

“And that's not cool with me cause I'm her bestfriend” She is gripping Riley’s hand tight, she knows how much it hurts Riley when people don’t like her, she doesn’t want her to hurt. 

 

Maya loves Riley with every single fiber of her being and she doesn’t understand how this man can love Mr.Matthews and not love Riley but she will get to the bottom of it. She makes a promise to herself to see this thing through to what his actual problem is.

 

-

 

“December 8th” 

 

Maya is angry and then shocked. Honestly Riley probably doesn’t know how much she weighed  when she was born= she gives him props for remebering all those little details.Still nothing that is recent- its like he hasn't even bothered to get to know the amazing person baby Riley grew into. She can’t understand why everyone keeps comparing her to someone who left, to someone who makes Riley feel bad because she would never ever want to do that. 

 

“So what the city wasn’t big enough for the both of you?” Him knowing all he knows changes nothing- he still left and Maya doesn’t like leavers. He still made Riley feel bad every time he came back too.

 

“Then you should love Riley. I love Riley. I mean, she is exactly like her parents” She is looking at Shaun hoping he would understand what she is trying to say. Partly because she gets it- he felt left behind and she can understand why, when it seems like everyone else has already left, there seems no reason to stay. Now she is angry with herself for feeling sympathetic- he hurt Riley and even though she knows Riley will forgive him she doesn't want to. 

 

She glances at the table because she hopes that never it happens to her and Riley- that life never comes between them. She wants to be right beside Riley for the rest of her life. 

 

She watches as Riley works through it- as she calls out his entire problem like she can see everything, and in that big, kind brain of hers she probably can. And Maya loves her all the more for it.

 

-

 

Maya is outside the window listening to two grown men pouring their hearts out in the bay window, which is honestly not the weirdest thing she's ever done. Riley had asked her to wait outside the window and guard it make sure the two didn’t decide to leave. Tossing a wave Farkles way as he goes back homeshe can't help but wonder if Shaunand Cory were supposed to be the best friend of all time why Shaun never said anything to Cory about how he felt. 

 

Maya thought more about the gift she had gotten for Riley. In hindsight she probably shouldn’t give it to her because if she doesn’t like it it would break Maya’s heart. Cory tells Shaun hes only been away a few weeks but it has been years and Maya is shocked she cant imagine being separated from Riley for more than a few days let alone years. 

 

So caught up in her thoughts she doesn’t realize she is being dragged inside the window. 

 

She is looking at Riley who is giving her a soft look and Maya knows she has to see through Riley’s little scheme. 

 

“Okay, fine, what about you parents?”

She sees it. He’s talking and suddenly everything everyone has been saying about them being alike makes sense. It’s not just about their parents, or lack thereof, but she can see on his face how it affected him. 

 

She hears him deny letting anyone grow up like he did and she can grasp onto Riley’s plan now that it's within her sight. He wouldn’t let anyone grow up like that, he wouldn’t let  _ her  _ grow up like that. It is a good plan, in theory, she would have to give Riley’s props but it won’t work.

 

He figures it out too and he's looking at her very seriously it hurts in a weird way. She doesn’t want to end up like Shaun, separated from his friends because he felt like he didn’t belong but now she can see how it could happen. She gets how she could one day drift to far away and not return until Riley's kids were older and she too, wouldn't be able to look straight them because she would love anything that was a part of Riley, so, so much. 

 

If they are destined to repeat the CoryandTopanga story she doesn’t want to be Shaun- Shaun who is still hurting, incomplete and basically alone. That is how Maya started and she refuses to end like it too. 

 

-

 

“I never go anywhere without my best friend” She can’t help but smile and when she is invited too she doesn’t want Riley or anyone else to know how it makes her feel so she invites Josh too. He is a good distraction.

 

She is thinking about her Dad and how he has that other family and how he doesn’t invite her to anything. She wants to cry but as she looks at Riley she thankful for Riley trying to give her half a dad, too. 

 

-

 

As Maya is looking out the Bay Window with Riley snoring fast asleep on the bed she gently unfold the picture she drew for Riley. 

 

She couldn’t give it to her, entirely too afraid even if Riley wouldn’t understand what it means. 

The graphite shines slightly in the moonlight and she brushes her fingers of the picture. It hand taken her hours and lots of paper to perfect it. 

 

As happy as she was, sitting in the Bay Window in the middle of the night she suddenly felt so very lonely. 

 

Folding the picture up once more and sliding it into her pocket she climbed into Riley’s bed and shut her eyes. She tried to sleep but the image of two hands gripping the other surrounded by vines and leaves danced beneath her lids. 

 

*

 

Maya likes that she is included in the family part of family game night. She ignores the look thrown her way from Josh- up close she can’t really find it in herself to act over the top the way she has been. 

 

All those books about meeting that boy you like talk about butterflies and knowing and when Maya looks at Josh all she knows is he looks like Riley. She can see the Riley and Lucas story from here and refuses to be the best friend left watching life instead of enjoying in.

 

-

 

“He's my husband”  the words have left her mouth before she cans top them. Partly it's ridiculous and she wants to laugh because she can't imagine marrying Josh. 

 

She doesn’t even know what she would say to him if she had to talk to him for five minutes straight let alone the rest of their lives. Still she is glad it believable enough for Auggie to congradulate her even if he is a five year old.

 

-

 

“While you are so handsome it kind of makes my eyes hurt” Maya imagines she could eventually like Josh as much as she acting right now. And he gets up to move away and Maya stands up to be dragged back. 

 

Maya mulls over ways to possibly annoy Riley with her pushy behavior. Not to upset over being partners with Mr.Matthews because hes playing to make a point and Maya is planning. While she knows Josh is older thanher by a few years liking an older guy would probably mean she wouldn't have to like anyone else. 

 

-

 

Maya watches as the game becomes too real for Topanga and Cory. One hand it's just a game she wants to tell them, to assuage their fears but another part knows how things have already begun to change.

 

“ You and Me lets win this thing” she says to Riley parroting Topanga. maya wonders if she could be the Topanga in the story instead.

 

Her pounds in her chest as Riley looks at her with a smile , she hopes none of this ever changes. She wants to be linked arms and have forever on her tongue while staring into Riley’s eyes . She knows however, that the Topanga spot will be filled by a boy whether its Mr.Howdy or perhaps one day Dr.Turtleneck. 

 

-

 

“You’re destroying your parents” It's harsh words but she wants Riley to understand. 

 

Maya wonders if there will be a day when she forgets to include her too. If Riley will wonder to someone else why she should invite her on an amazing trip and tries not to think about it to hard- this isn’t about her; it's about Family Game Night. And it looks like its shaking up her family. 

 

-

 

“I'm not going for the success squre. I'm going for the circle game. We are going to play the long game” 

 

The Long Game doesn’t sound so bad. Not so long as Maya has Riley by her side and these great people on her team.

 

-

 

Curled up against Riley on the couch as they game ends Maya hears the ending remnants of friends become family and grins. 

As everyone begins sitting up Maya glances to Riley and decides at that moment she does like Josh because she can’t like Riley. Ultimately Maya knows that Riley will never like her back because girls aren’t supposed to like girls.

 

Josh is everything Maya should like and so she tells him “But i'm in it for the long game” because as of right now Maya is determined to be normal and happy. Being Riley’s best friend and liking Josh -someone who is far away and slightly unattainable- is the safest way to do that. She wouldn't risk all of this because she is confused and hasn't found that boy that will make her feel like Ri- no one does she tells herself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eh this ch felt weird?? pls leave comments with your thoughts and what episodes you think i should cover.


	6. Chapter 6

This is the end of season 1. I’ll be working on season two shortly. Maybe. Writing is hard.

**Author's Note:**

> i rewrote the end of this one so many times because on one hand it feels to dramatic but at the same time Maya can be dramatic and i feel like she could be this angsty idk pls drop a comment if this was any good or you got something to say


End file.
